Once Upon A Valentine's Day
by extraordinaire
Summary: Valentine's Day is a day full of happiness, compassion and love. A day to recognize who you love and who you want to love you. Sasuke and Sakura soon realize that even if they don't have a Happily Ever After kind of story, there is still lots of love.


**Once Upon a Valentine's Day**

"…and then, he kissed me!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Temari all awed at Ino's lovely tale including Choji.

"He's so romantic!" Temari cheered.

"And now it's your turn…" Ino said to Temari slyly.

"Fine. Well, I was yelling at Shikamaru for being a lazy crybaby and then all of the sudden, he just kissed me. I was shocked of course so I didn't respond. He noticed this and quickly retracted his lips from mine. I just smiled at him, pulled the collar of his shirt and kissed him again." Temari explained. Again, all the girls awed.

"Who knew that Shikamaru was a closet romantic?" Tenten asked while giggling uncontrollably. Sakura was as well and Hinata smiled.

"Wasn't that like two years ago?" Sakura asked and Temari shook her head.

All the girls had the day off so they decided to hang out. Somehow, as they all sat in Sakura's pink room, they discussed their first kisses with their current lovers. Sure, they had heard them before, but it was still fun to reminisce about it. Although, they hadn't heard Sakura, Tenten or Hinata's yet.

"I'll have to annoy him about this tomorrow at training." Ino stated as Temari laughed.

"Alright, your turn Tenten…" Temari said while turning to her brown-haired friend.

"Okay. Neji and I were sparring with each other the other day. There were kunais and weapons flying everywhere. I had finally pinned him down on the ground and was about to win. Then, a mischievous smile appeared on his face. He lifted his head up so it was very close to mine. He pressed his lips against mine and I completely forgot about the spar we were in and shyly kissed him back. Then, Lee appeared and we quickly moved away from each other. Later that day after training, he asked me out to dinner." The awing filled the large bedroom once again.

"Jeez, who knew that sparring could be so fun?" Temari asked with a smile on her face.

"Stupid Lee! You two were totally having a moment!" Sakura said while sighing at her fanboy's antics of bad timing.

"It was worse when he started running around covering his eyes screaming, "This is so not youthful!"" Tenten laughed. Her friends joined her.

"T-That would be embarrassing." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh, Hinata, you haven't gone yet." Sakura smiled. Their blue-haired friend blushed slightly.

"Come on Hinata!" Ino cheered. Hinata shook her head yes.

"N-Naruto-kun saw me walking on the street when I was going to the market. He had said that he was going to Ichiraku's and asked if I would join him. I accepted, of course, and went with him. He offered to treat me but said he only had enough money for one bowl. I offered that we could share and he said it was a great idea. As we were eating the ramen, we both got the same noodle, unbeknownst by us. I was suddenly shocked when our lips touched. Both our eyes widened and we quickly moved away. I was surprised that I didn't faint right there on the spot. We continued to eat our ramen in silence until he suddenly yelled; "Kissing is much better than ramen!" and kissed me again."

"Aw!" All the girls sang.

"So now you two are dating?" Sakura asked with excitement. She loved both Hinata and Naruto and was extremely happy for both of them. Hinata shook her head and was still blushing.

"That is so romantic…" Ino whispered in a dreamy voice while looking at Sakura's ceiling.

"So Sakura, your turn…" Temari said. Sakura didn't blush or anything.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She knew that they wanted her to tell the story, but there was a just a little problem with this demand.

"How was your first kiss with Sasuke, you know, you're boyfriend." Ino explained as if Sakura was suffering from amnesia. How could someone forget their very first kiss; especially if it was with Sasuke Uchiha?

"Um, well, you see…" Sakura was trying to explain, but wasn't doing a very good job.

"Wait, Sakura, did you two even kiss yet?" Tenten asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Um, no…" Sakura whispered. She wasn't ashamed of Sasuke as her boyfriend, at all. She had loved him just like she had loved him when they were 12. She was now 16 and he had been back for about a year.

"WHAT!" Everyone but Hinata and Sakura yelled.

"What?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You've been dating for 6 months now! And he hasn't kissed you?" Temari asked, exasperated.

"No. But that doesn't matter-"

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter? It's a kiss! It's like the symbolism of love!" Ino screamed.

"Seriously Sakura, it doesn't seem like you guys are in a relationship at all! You never hold hands, you never go out to eat and he never buys you anything!" Tenten explained. She was one of the sensual ones in the group, but not today.

"We hold hands, we go and get ramen sometimes after training and how do you guys know that he doesn't buy me things! He does!"

"Okay, first of all, he doesn't hold your hand in _public_, taking you out to a ramen stand isn't what I mean, I mean like a fancy restaurant and, he doesn't buy you stuff. If he did, you would wear it!" Ino explained then took a deep breath being how she said all of that in one breath.

"Fine, he never bought me anything, and he never does anything in public, and he never took me out to eat, but I know he cares about me."

"Really, there is something wrong if you're relationship is like that." Temari stated calmly.

"I-I agree." Hinata whispered.

"It's fine. I love him and that's all that matters." Sakura answered.

"Yeah, but does he love you back?" Tenten asked with seriousness intoxicating her tone. Sakura was pretty sure that was a no; but there was always a chance. He did care about her a lot and defended her all the time.

"I don't know."

…

Sakura was walking to the hospital for her shift. She couldn't help but think about what her friends were discussing with her about Sasuke. She sighed. Why did love have to be so hard?

Okay, so you're probably thinking that it is weird that Sasuke and Sakura are together now, being how they don't show their love that much. Well, it all started…

…

_It was a warm, summer day and Sakura was walking toward the bridge that team seven used to meet on. Okay, so they weren't team seven at the moment, but they still trained together._

_Sakura was the second to arrive, Sasuke was already there. When she was on the bridge, she gave him a soft smile._

"_Good morning." She said. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. This was the kind of relationship that Sasuke and Sakura had. They were kind of friendly and would hang out after training a lot, but he would barely talk._

"_Sakura," _

"_Yes Sasuke-kun?" she asked. She had still added the _–kun_ to his name being how she was still in love with him._

"_I like you." Sakura just looked at him with confusion written all over her smooth complexion. What did he mean by that?_

"_I like you too Sasuke-kun. You're nice and-"_

"_No, I mean, like as in, I don't want you to see any other man, but me." Sakura was still looking at him, dumbfounded._

"_Um, Okay Sasuke-kun," Sakura answered while smiling. _

…

And so it began.

I mean, she knew that they were a couple, but it just seemed that they were more like friends. They would just sit in his living room everyday and just enjoy each other's company. Okay, so he was sometimes romantic, but it was incredibly subtle.

Sasuke would walk Sakura to the bridge were the newly reunited team seven would meet, he would walk her to the hospital, usually. Now he had a short mission today and would be home very soon. He would pay for everything whenever they went out.

He did do nice gestures at times. If many fanboys were surrounding Sakura, he would protectively put an arm around her waist. On rare occasions, if he was compassionate that day, he would hold her hand when they watched TV and talked at his house.

Sasuke also did other gestures such as put a piece of her hair behind her ear, lightly brush his hand on her knee and give her a smile. He only smiled for Sakura and she liked it that way.

One time, Sasuke had done something little when they were on a mission and had to camp, but Sakura loved it nonetheless…

…

"_Teme, aren't you going to sleep closer to Sakura?" Naruto asked his friend as Sasuke put his sleeping bag a few feet away from where Sakura's was._

_"Why?" Sasuke asked. Sakura forced a smile while holding back tears. He had always seemed to make her cry_

"_He just wants space." Sakura stated while lying down in her sleeping bag. _

"_Well, I'll sleep next to you Sakura." Kakashi said while lying down next to his pink-haired student. _

_The next morning, Sakura woke up to see that her sleeping bag was touching Sasuke's and far away from her senseis. Naruto noticed this too and started a whole rant about them. Sakura wasn't listening. She just smiled._

…

That _has_ to mean something! He cared about her and was extremely possessive. So what if she told him that she said that she loved him numerous times and Sasuke would respond with a grunt? So what if she cried about their rigid relationship everyday? So what if he never kissed her? It doesn't matter because Sakura was happy; and that takes a lot.

…

"So teme, did you get anything for Sakura-chan yet?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was walking beside him. Sasuke had just returned from the village after his short mission and Naruto saw him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, she's your girlfriend and tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Naruto explained.

"Hn,"

"Dude, I was talking with Hinata-chan a few minutes ago and she said that Sakura was talking about you."

"Badly?" Sasuke asked quickly while turning his full attention to Naruto.

"No. She defended you when everyone was bashing you and saying what a bad boyfriend you were." Sasuke felt guilty. He knew that he was a bad person and selfish. He took advantage of Sakura and used her for her company. It was true that he cared for her, would die for her in an instant and loved her. He would just never tell her and she would never know.

"Hn,"  
"You haven't kissed her yet?" Sasuke's head turned to face the blonde.

"How did you know?"

"Well, all the girls were talking about their first kiss, and Sakura didn't have a story."

"Hn," Sasuke was feeling guiltier now. He hadn't planned to do anything for them this Valentine's Day and he hadn't bought her anything yet.

"It's been a year since you came home and a six months since you two got together, and you can't handle a kiss? I mean, you slaughter Orochimaru and your sadistic older brother, but you can't kiss the girl that you like?" Sasuke wanted to say that he didn't just like her, he loved her.

"Hn,"

"Well, I have to go and see Hinata-chan. Think of something for Valentine's Day; its tomorrow and all. Oh, and don't break her heart, she already went through enough of that when you hurt her the first time." Sasuke felt like strangling Naruto that second and telling him that he really did love Sakura with all his heart; but Sasuke was Sasuke and wouldn't do such a thing.

"Aa,"

…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered while running toward her boyfriend who had just arrived at the hospital. It was around ten at night and Sakura's shift had ended.

She put her arms around him and he pushed her away, grunting in annoyance.

"Sorry, I forgot." Sakura whispered while pulling away quickly, lowering her head in shame. "Um, let me just go in my office and get my coat. I'll be right back." She ran into the office.

As Sasuke stood by the wall outside of Sakura's office, he felt incredibly guilty for pushing her away so much and breaking her heart. It was almost Valentine's Day for crying out loud. He has to try a little.

Little did he know that inside Sakura's small room, she was shedding tears of sadness all caused by him.

…

_Get a hold of yourself Sakura!_ She commanded in her head while wiping away tears viciously. She didn't want to show Sasuke any weakness.

Why did he always hurt her like this? Okay, maybe she was being a bit dramatic, but her friends have a point. They weren't in a healthy relationship. But it didn't matter to Sakura. She was with the man she loves. Yeah, so he didn't let her get all touchy-feely on him, but he still cared. Sakura just needed to get used to this one-sided, unrequited love that she was currently in.

…

"So, do you want to come back to my house?" Sasuke asked once they were out of the hospital.

"No thanks. I'm pretty tired and it's late, so yeah." Sakura explained, not making eye contact with him. Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He saw her tear stained eyes when she exited the office. He knew that she was unhappy with him; but there was no hate. Sasuke didn't want to seem obnoxious –cough– but he knew that now matter what he did, Sakura would never hate him.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke stated dryly. Sakura just shook her head yes and continued walking with him.

"So, how was the mission?" Sakura asked, trying to make conversation.

"Good." Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. She was used to the one-syllable answers.

"I don't have to work tomorrow so what should we do?" Sasuke shrugged. Sakura knew that they weren't the type of couple that repeats over and over again, _"I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?" _But she still wanted answers out of him.

"Well, Ino is throwing a Valentine's party and I thought, if you didn't mind, maybe we could go…" Sakura whispered at the last part, as if ashamed to ask such a question to him.

"I don't like parties." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Oh, okay. We don't have to go." Sasuke could sense the hurt in her voice. He knew that Sakura had really wanted to go to the party, but he hated it, so he obviously wasn't going to go. "Why don't we go out to dinner? This restaurant just opened and-"

"I don't want to eat out." Ino's points about him taking her out for dinner were correct. He never took her out.

"Alright, then, what do you want to do?"

"Let's just stay home." Sakura wanted to complain, stomp and yell like a five year old about how she spent every Valentine's Day home alone, and now that she finally has a boyfriend, she wants to go out and enjoy it. But she didn't. She just obeyed with what Sasuke wanted.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Sakura whispered, trying hard not to let tears fall for the second time today.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke stated being how they were on her doorstep. Sakura, with all her heart, hoped that Sasuke would kiss her right then and there and tell her that he loves her. But he wouldn't do that, and she didn't expect him too.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun. I love you!" Sakura said while waving to him. He didn't even turn around or anything. He didn't say he loved her back. Sakura felt her heart break for the second time that day.

…

"Sakura-san, some more flowers!" Shizune cheered while walking into the young kunoichi's office.

"Ugh, when will they stop?" Sakura asked herself. Ever since a few years ago, she had received many fanboys and every year, they would send her millions of flowers. Sakura just hoped that one of the beautiful bouquets would be from Sasuke.

"So, what are the plans with Sasuke-san?" Anko questioned as Sakura was examining a medical file lying on her desk.

"We're just staying home." Sakura said simply, trying not to show the hurt in her voice.

"Ah." Was all that Anko could say. She didn't want to her Sakura's feelings or over examine a situation that could very well be a minor one.

"Wow, these are beautiful." Sakura admired while looking at a large bouquet of red roses in a pink vase. She looked at the note, praying to Kami that it was from her beloved boyfriend. It wasn't.

"Sasuke-san?" Anko asked hopefully. Sakura shook her head no.

"No, Naruto." Sakura whispered, trying not to make her disappointed voice as obvious as it probably was. She didn't want to seem like a sad, loveless person; even if she was.

"That's nice of him." Shizune said, trying to comfort the medic nin.

"Yeah…"

…

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke-kun!" All his fangirls said as he walked toward the hospital. Sakura's shift was almost done and Sasuke had to pick her up for the night they had planned tonight.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted once she saw him. He smirked. She did look awfully beautiful in that nurse outfit, not that he'd ever say so.

"Hi." Sasuke greeted back while grabbing her coat for her. "Who are those from?" He pointed to the red flowers in her hand. Sakura had decided to leave the rest at the hospital and only bring Naruto's home.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed in irritation. Why did Naruto have to give Sasuke another reason to be a bad boyfriend?

"So, how are you?" Sakura asked as they were exiting the hospital.

"Good. You?"

"Good." Sasuke noticed that she hadn't greeted him a _"Happy Valentine's Day"_ yet, and neither has he. She probably just knew that he hated it.

"Ready to go to my house?"

"Um, well, I kind of wanted to go home first. I wanted to change and get your present." Sasuke shook his head yes, but stopped when he realized that she had said gift.

…

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted once he had opened the door. Sasuke smiled at her.

"Hey." He greeted and she walked in, taking off her shoes.

"So, I thought that tonight, I could cook dinner for us." Sakura suggested while heading toward the kitchen. Sasuke shook his head yes and sat down at the table.

As Sakura started to take tomatoes out of his cabinet and other of his favorite foods, he watched her intently. He watched as her shoulder length pink hair would sway as she moved around the kitchen. He watched as her slender legs would rub against each other as she was thinking. He watched as her red skirt would flow across the room each time she made a movement. He watched as she pursed her kissable lips as she decided which tomato was best for the meal.

He watched it all and still couldn't find himself to say that he loves her, or even kiss her. I mean, why should he be afraid of that? He has had many perverted people in his life who say that kissing isn't bad at all. Maybe it's because he feels guilty to have her. That all that stuff on his conscious is finally building up and blocking him from doing a simple gesture.

…

"Here." Sasuke said while giving Sakura a box. She looked up at him incredulously. "One of my fangirls gave it to me. I know you like white chocolate." Sakura smiled sadly. It was a nice gesture for him to remember that, but she thought that it was a gift.

Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and held her hand. She looked at him with even more of a questioning look plastered on her face.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun. Happy Valentine's Day." Sakura said while giving Sasuke a box. He smirked and opened it carefully. Inside was two hand-crafted kunai that had his name engraved in it. He had been planning on buying them later that week. "I saw you looking at them. I'm not sure if you got them yet, but-"

"It's perfect." Sasuke interrupted while giving her one of his signature smiles. Sakura began to blush rapidly. "Happy Valentine's Day." Sasuke now handed her a small jewelry box.

She opened it, only to find a charm bracelet. Her face lit up with joy and Sasuke could have sworn that his heart melted at that sight. He wanted to see it everyday.

"It has a charm for everything in your life…" Sasuke explained at a smiling Sakura.

She looked at each charm. Some made her laugh, such as a ramen bowl and a familiar orange book. Others made her sad, such as a snake and a teardrop. Several made her happy, such as a cherry, the Konoha leaf symbol, the number seven and the flower of her namesake. She felt such love when she saw a heart with a tomato near by. Her favorite though, was the one with Uchiha symbol on it.

"I-It's beautiful Sasuke-kun." Sakura was trying not to cry now.

_You're beautiful_. He wanted to say, but never would. He wasn't a sap, or a person that would randomly say that; even if it was true.

Sasuke thought that at any moment, none would be better than this one to put his plan in action.

Sakura was most definitely surprised when she felt Sasuke's lips on hers. It was for a brief second, but to Sakura, it was forever; forever happiness.

They had stared at each other for a few seconds after the kiss. Sakura, disbelieving that Sasuke would do such a thing and ecstatic to tell her friends about this kissing experience; Sasuke, disbelieving that everyone was right when they said how fun kissing was.

So, as Sasuke and Sakura continued kissing that night on the couch, they both realized that the love they had was extraordinary. Yes, so it was rocky and incredibly inconsistent, but it was love. They knew that it was love.

And so Sasuke would take a while to tell her that he loves her. Heck, he might never tell her, but Sakura knows.

It's quite evident to everyone that Sasuke and Sakura would certainly not have a happily ever after, but it'll come pretty darn close...

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all! I hope that you all like this fanfiction! I can totally imagine Sasuke and Sakura's relationship like this! And i love her charm bracelet!**

**Anyways, Love To All!**

**Like it?**


End file.
